


Character Notes - What was I thinking?

by Kaeos (Tennyo)



Series: Welcome to Hell [1]
Category: Justified, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, See Character Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Kaeos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look here to help keep track of the characters within Welcome to Hell.<br/>Some descriptions contain insights helping to explain why I did things this way.</p><p>Feel free to leave suggestions on characters you'd like to see, or a favorite episode you'd like me to incorporate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Notes - What was I thinking?

Hello, Reader, and welcome.

First of all, let me tell you how this whole crazy mess got started.  
Supernatural and Justified currently air on Tuesday. My spouse and I watch both.  
The next day, we were discussing sexy men, characters, and how Raylan and Dean have similar personalities. This degraded into them merging into the same person, and we played with the names until we got Raylean. (it was funny at the time) This rolled around in my head until it needed to come out creatively. Hence, this incredibly twisted brainchild.

Setting: Marshall's office is in Lexington, Kentucky (Was originally going to combine Kansas and Kentucky, but my proofreader couldn't stand me calling the state " **Kansucky** ".)

Decided to name Harlan County => Hell County, because, well, see characters* below...

Characters (Mostly in order of appearance):

Raylan Givens/Dean Winchester = Raylean Givchester. She’s an orphan for Reasons! If I keep writing, all will become clear as I twist this universe even more. Bwahaha.  
As for how she looks, imagine Molly Parker from _Killer Women_ , with the Rapunzel Eyes from _Tangled_. (You know which picture I’m talking about!)  
I decided to keep her a Marshal as per Raylan. Personality is… not quite the same, but trademark quotes will be used.

Art Mullen/Bobby Singer = Bobby Mullen. Another good character blend. Looks more like Bobby, but he's clean-shaven for a reason, I know Jim Beaver played another man in Justified; wait 'til you see how I twist THAT one.

Tim Gutterson/Jimmy Novak = Tim Novak. I DO plan on shoving Cas in there, eventually. The looks of pretty, pretty Misha with the attitude of Tim.

Rachel Brooks/Rufus Turner = Rachel Turner. I’m actually gonna make her Rufus’ daughter, back story will be given later.

Sam Winchester... is a Bernese Mountain Dog. Yes, a DOG, as per spouse’s request. It works with my plot, anyway.

Ava Crowder/Meg Masters = Meg Crowler. Née Masters, Married to Boyd’s now-dead brother Bowman. Currently human. Looks like the Rachel Miner version so I don't have to do weird stuff to this character.

Tom (Demon, SPN) = Tom Masters, human. Original personality. I needed him for... Reasons. Tom was Meg's "demon" brother, so it works. Using the character's general looks, but modified some general aspects.

Arlo Givens = Arlo Givchester. Played straight from Justified, but he's not Raylean's father. Kind of a cousin. And he's still a dick.

Dewey Crowe = Played straight from Justified. I was originally going to merge him with Garth, but I just couldn't do that to poor Garth.

*Boyd Crowder/Crowley = Boyd Crowler. Yeah, that’s gonna be interesting. He will be Boyd, mostly. He will have some Crowley/demon in him.

"Devil" Ellis = Played straight from Justified. See reason below.

 

~Many one-shot and recurring minor characters may remain unchanged if based off of an episode. Works will reference that episode. It's hard to pair up Henchman #4 with Evil Thing #6.

~I’m keeping dates and landmarks vague on purpose. Kinda hard to merge two storylines that don't follow the same time frame / geography.

~~ So... How angry would you be with me if Raylean didn't end up with an Impala?


End file.
